User talk:Geekie beekie
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Geekie beekie, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:A Lost Romance! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 04:02, 14 August 2011 Help fixing pictures Hey fellow contributor, a new way of doing images in articles is currently being implemented in which the captions shall be gone. Here is some examples: This has been approved by Enodoc as it seems to tidy up the pages a lot. Other examples can be seen on the Mass Effect wiki. Sizes are the main issue to work around, please view here for an example of the pages done in such.--Alpha Lycos 04:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, do you just remove the thumb part of the script? I tried it in one of the clothing pages and it way messed it up. I think I'm doing it wrong. heh. -- geekie beekie 04:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Nvm. I got it. -- geekie beekie 04:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Weapons I have a query regarding your legendary weapon locations. When you found Briar's Blaster and Tannar's Glory in weapon shops, had you already found them in their respective silver chests, or were they in the shops beforehand? Don't worry if you can't remember, I'm just curious. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :In the case of Tannar's Glory I had found it at the weapon shop in the City of Aurora beforehand. I haven't had that happen with Briar's Blaster though in fact I've never found more than one in one save file. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Fable III Clothing It's all good. I did not mean to undo any of your fine work but merely add to it. The list is returned as it was with merely a trivia note added directing readers to the talk page.Garry Damrau(talk) 02:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, I really appreciate the work you have done on the Clothing page and the Wiki in general. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 02:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : If you want to co-op on Fable Heroes, send me a friend request and message on LIVE. I believe my Gamertag is mentioned on my profile page.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I sent a friend request. I have to get ready and go to work now but after we should definitely play. It will be nice to be able to discuss the game in-depth and how best to put the information on the wiki. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 14:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::F.Y.I. There are some samples of different types of tables in my talk page archives. See User Talk:Garry Damrau/Archive 1 if you would like to see how some tables are made. The Hovertext feature is explained on the current talk page. All I did was take those simple tools that Enodoc showed me and combine them for the Fable III Weapon Upgrade Guide.Garry Damrau(talk) 19:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Love the new User portrait. That Heroes shirt really brings out the colour of your eyes. I won't be on LIVE for a while (The "King" of the house is flexing his muscles) but I am still playing off-line. BTW, I replayed Heroes on another profile and the abilities upgrading works the same way as described in the article. Whatever, It's all good. Garry Damrau(talk) 11:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Man, Don't schools today teach the rules of capitalization or Roman numerals? When are you gonna grace us with your talents in the Fable Fanon section. I for one would like to read your ideas about the original Fable & TLC. Chat?Garry Damrau(talk) 16:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, I like it too. It really shows my Fable nerdiness. Hehe. Thanks for finding that info on the attack tiles. I think it was different in my game due to all the co-op. Yeah, I keep meaning to head over to Fanon but I guess I'm still trying to get a feel for it. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 19:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Theresa Age Dispute The correct information of Theresa being six hundred years of age has been proven by Lion Head’s game and Microsoft Corporation Fable II. When the hero visits Wraithmarsh, Theresa is quoted “This used to be Oakvale, though it has changed radically since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago. It has seen many a cruel deed; 'six hundred years '''ago bandits attack the village and burned it to the ground.” She lived through and saw the bandit attack that was just stated six hundred years ago. She is at least six hundred years from the original Fable to Fable II and fifty years from fable II to Fable III, This would mean she is six hundred and fifty years old. Fable1,2,3 23:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I remember her saying something to that effect. I also remember that in every description ever of ''Fable II it is said to take place five hundred years after Fable. Like this one for instance. Also, I can do simple math but thank you for insulting my intelligence. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why there is any argument about Theresa's age. In Newtonian, Einsteinian, and even string theory physics it is possible for time to pass differently depending on ones frame of reference. Remember, Theresa does not spend all of her time in Albion. Who can say how fast time passes where she can be. The 500 and 50 years between the games are "Albion" years. Open up your minds to the possibilities of four or more dimensions.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Or perhaps try this (in an attempt to show how everyone is correct): Fable is ~60 years long (the Hero is about 10 at the start, 65 at the end, add on 5 for TLC) and Fable II is ~20 years long (10 years in the Gypsy Camp, 10 years in the Spire). Take the bandit attack on Oakvale at time 0: ::0: Bandit Attack on Oakvale ::55: Battle with Jack of Blades (Chamber of Fate) ::60: Battle with Jack of Blades (Northern Wastes) ::560: Start of Fable II ::570: Arrival at Spire ::580: Arrival to Wraithmarsh ::630: Fable III ::Thus Fable II is 500 years after Fable, and the bandit attack is almost 600 years before you visit Wraithmarsh in Fable II. Theresa is then about 645 in pure Albion time, not taking into account discrepancies (positive or negative) caused by living in the slightly-removed plane that is the Spire. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Rollback As you are probably aware, Alpha Lycos has nominated you for Rollback rights. I am pleased to inform you that I have approved the nomination. Congratulations! Feel free to use these in your continuing battle against vandalism. You can also now add pages to the Vandalism and Edit War Watch, a pseudo protection level that marks an article which has either been vandalised or is the subject of an edit war, with Blue Lock Protection. This can be done if articles have either been attacked by two or more different vandals within two days, or if a particular edit on a page is undone and redone three times. This can be done by adding (for vandalism) or (for edit wars) to a page. See the Protection Policy for more information. Also, feel free to make use of the Vandalism Warning Message. It's the one that gets put on a user talk page that warns them they'll get blocked if they continue. Just type on their talk page. Along with Rollback, you are also eligible for rights, which can be removed or restored on request to a sysop or bureaucrat. You can also add the Rollback userbox to your page with . Keep up the good work, and I hope to be able to extend these to include Fable Answers, and perhaps Fable Fanon as well, in the future. Congratulations once again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks so much. I'll do my best to continue improving articles and providing images around the wiki (and fight vandalism of course). -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 23:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) A simple question. Hi G.B. Please tell me how I can access another hero's world with my hero still in the tutorial. I'd really like to know how that works. Thanks, BBS Mr Wicked 03:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'm happy to help. I actually just did this the first time yesterday. It can be done through LIVE or local co-op. Just save your game after you've selected your outfit in Life in the Castle and either join the other Hero's game online or have the other person load their game locally, then join with your Hero. I hope I explained it well enough. Oh and welcome to the wiki. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 03:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, this surprises me. I still can't figure out how, since Jasper doesn't open your live room (Sanctuary shop) before you talk to Sabine... But I'll take your word for it. Thank you. BBS Mr Wicked 03:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean I have to leave the game (go to dashboard) and then select "join game" on someone who is playing fable? P.s.: I forgot to say thanks for the welcome... -.-' Ehrm... thanks! BBS Mr Wicked 03:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Before you reach the Sanctuary you can save your game in the pause menu under Game Management. You would have to join from the dashboard or receive a game invite from a friend. It's something that requires a bit of planning before hand since you can't join a random game until the LIVE Room is opened up. Hehe, no problem. It's always good to see new editors that are excited about the series. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 03:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, excited is one thing (I own and have played all the three games), but satisfied is another... The three (four if you count TLC as a standalone and not as a finished release of the first Fable I consider to be more of a beta than the real Fable I ) releases have - in my opinion - gone from "AMAZING!" to "It's Fable alright, but..." and then to "well, at least it's still about the hero bloodline..." during the course of only three games... And the bugs... I can't bet on chickens (freezes), can't do the "The Game" quest (more freezes) and (almost) countless others. (Let's just say they'd better named the game: "Fable III: The Ice Age").. Oh, and is there any way to communicate on here besides the talk pages? BBS Mr Wicked 03:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh, yeah I understand. I've had so many glitches in all of the Fable games (even TLC). I understand what you mean about TLC being more like the finished version of Fable. I feel that way about the PC version of Fable III. Most of the bugs are fixed, you can have multiple save files for your Hero so that even if a glitch does occur you don't have to start from scratch, and there's a Repair All Properties function (my favourite). Well there is a chat on the wiki. I don't use it very often though because I actually get a notification from my talk page, not so much from the chat. I think maybe I should try it in a different browser or something. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I totally agree with your opinion about the PC version. How darn hard must it be to make a LIVE patch for those things? The XBOX is basically a weak computer, so THEY (Those Highly Elusive Youknowwhat-s) wouldn't even have to rewrite everything... (As for the "highly elusive" part: have you ever tried to contact Lionhead Studios directly? If yes, you most certainly know what I speak of...) :::Browsers...: I'm very happy with the - rather resource-heavy - Firefox. But then again: I hear of bad experiences with every single browser there is. It's more of a choice in style and itty-bitty gadgets, not one of useability... Everything has it's pros and cons. (everything besides chrome that is, Google just spies on you... And IE is one big security risk... I don't recommend it.) :-) BBS Mr Wicked 04:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, I'm a Firefox fan myself. I haven't used IE much at all since I discovered Firefox... 8 years ago (I think). I've tried Chrome and Safari but really don't like either of them very much. I actually downloaded and installed a UK English dictionary on Firefox specifically for editing the wiki so now the browser spell checker works with me. Hehe. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::You certainly know your way around FF, so I recommend you stay with it... But who am I to make such recommendations? ^^ Me no like spell checkses, they always tell me I write wrong when I clearly just write in my native language... (Swiss German) If they'd pack a recognition feature in it (or a simple "quickswitch"-button) it just might win me over... But until then I get by without. ::::BBS Mr Wicked 05:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, P.s.: does your "Chat"-expression anything? For me it just culminates in a stare contest without any morality gain or loss... :::::Swiss German, that's really interesting. I love German and have always wanted to learn. Just curious, how is Swiss German different? Anyway, the 'Chat' expression is a little iffy. With my kids they seem to actually talk and if I'm married to Elise/Elliot then they will as well but other than that it mostly seems to be a staring contest. I think it's considered a good expression but I haven't noticed much of a difference in morality when using it. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Was there any doubt? Congratulations GB. What more can I say. You look good in the Bob Hairstyle.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Hey! Congratulations Geekie beekie! Like GD there isn't much to say. You're a great editor to the Wiki and have done you're very best to improve it as we have all seen. Congrats again and well done :) WikiaWizard 16:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks so much guys for the support. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 04:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) A new project So, a new project to be sorted out is to make separate pages for the Fable Heroes Hero Dolls, like Garth and Hammer and such. I was wondering if you'd like to assist me with such a task?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Where would you like me to start? -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, currently still trying to work out how to set up the pages. Should we do it so the main Hero's page is titled "Hero (Fable Heroes)" or "Hero Doll (Fable Heroes)" and follow through with "Garth Doll (Fable Heroes)" etc?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC)